Rocktillery's Top Ten Submissions from Day 2
These are Rocktillery's Top Ten Submissions from Day 2 ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Submissions from Day 2 Yes, most of those were at least amazing or unique in their own way. I love the arts and paying tribute to it is my specialty. This list contains what I thought to be the show-stoppers and the best of the best. No offense to anyone else, yours were the 'unique' ones! Without any hesitation... (10)- DSRage's 'Sora' Looks like it's well drawn technically, but it doesn't look that much like Sora. I was hesitant to place this tenth, but I thought that the quality of the picture really hurts it. Next time something like this happens, just show off your 1337 Paint skillz or get a scanner! (9)- TVOnTheRadio's 'Snake' Pretty good, but the head shape is quite weird. I love the eye. You kind of used a cel shading technique or something, it's hard to explain. I like the hair job, too. I'm pretty sure you like to draw :p (8)- CAD's 'Samus' Really nice shape of the bady and stuff! The things this loses points for is the failure to take the risk of adding detail and the really awkward face. Good job for most likely rushing through it, though. (7)- Drakeryn's Ike I am a sucker for simple pen drawings like this one. The shell is really awesome, I can't take my eyes off of it. I don't exactly know what's in the background. You should've put more effort into that! (6)- ND's 'Ebisumaru' I don't have a clue who Ebisumaru is, but you did so good with that drawing that it looks like official art! It's preety good and hot and pixely! (5)- GameBopAdv's 'Larvitar' I love what you do GameBop. It's so simple but it always works it the end. Your Larvitar is a bit human-like in this picture, which is only slightly creepy. And what exactly are they holding? (4)- Bokonon's 'Dudley' Thebest draw of the topic. It's so fine and great. I never knew your artistic ability expanded beyond your great contest match pics! Even your writing has an artistic aura about it, great job!! (3)- ScorpionVS' 'Crono' Awesome. I love the artsy feel that the black lines give off. Everything from text to color is great in this picture, except the eyes. If the eyes weren't like that you'd win for sure! (2)- ssknux's 'GODOT' It comes off better than it seems like you tried (make sense?). I like the few filled areas and the perfection of the lines. It's so simplistic and so great. Did you do that on paper and then paint ceertain areas? (1)- FAHtastic's 'PoP Kirby' Wow, FAH. WOW! Did you do this all from scratch? If so, pretty cool, if not, pretty cool. It looks as if it could've came straight out of a major game's art. You must be looking into a career in the arts. I would bet my life on that. In the end on average the drawings came up average. Looking back, I missed a couple which would've made my list (Nee's, Mana's) but whatev. This WWYD is building up to be one of the most epic I have seen. I had fun doing my little drawing and I am sure others had fun doing theirs. Woo art woo! Category: Lists